Sweet Dreams
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Back home at El Salvador, Nikki reflects back on her one true love that she wants to see again... even if it's meant to be a dream. Rated M for a reason. Takes place in Nikki's POV. Includes Tyler/Nikki.


**"Sweet Dreams"**

**Rated M for sexual content  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Dog With A Blog or any of the characters in the show. Dog With A Blog is owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. Anyway, since I'm such in a writing mood, I'd figured I'd kick this off with a nice little Tyler/Nikki fic. It's kinda sad but I hope that you'll like it regardless. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

I could hear the waves.

I could hear the seagulls crying in the night.

I could hear the footsteps of people walking by my house. Louder than all the rest.

But back at my home in El Salvador, I wanted to hear the voice of the one who had changed my entire world forever.

I always wished to hear Tyler's voice again.

Even when I'm all stranded in my room around a cold moon-lit night, I could listen to that voice far away. Just his warm mesmerizing voice soothing my heart and my soul. And those passionate brown eyes that I could look deep upon and lose myself in the process. I would also have dreamed of putting my hands around that brilliant mane of his. I lose myself thinking of his gorgeous hair no matter where I go.

But he's not here.

Instead, I'm stuck in my bedroom. Laying across in my soft bed feeling depressed and beaten. I missed Tyler so much that I felt tired and laid in bed for hours. Missing him so much felt like forever. It almost felt like eternity every time I missed him.

But despite missing him, the only thing I would do to see Tyler again was to lay my head under my pillow and dream. I would dream that he would be here beside me, and I would hug him as tight as ever. Oh, how I miss his embrace so often. No other embraces would match what me and Tyler did just now. He was my only source of warmth that could block out the sweet cool air that was blowing across my face.

And I could feel his hand caressing my cheek. My blush brightening up to him as he smiled. Tyler had such a dreamy smile, which was the reason why I fell head over heels in him. Well, not at first because I was the least interested in him, but he had such nocturnal mystique that I couldn't quite put my chin up.

Our eyes would then meet up with each other. Once again, my heart melted at the sight of those brown orbs. Every time he blinked at me, every part of my insides would melt. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me bad. I was desperate to have his lips touch mine in an instant.

After such desperation, we would kiss. Tyler's kiss melted every part of my skin with a warm touch. It was warm and fluffy as melted chocolate itself. But then, the kiss between us deepened, which made me emit a soft passionate moan. I was driven crazy by the kiss that I held onto his dark brown locks just to prevent myself from fainting. Luckily, Tyler managed to catch me before I would lose my balance.

But Tyler wasn't done with me, and I wasn't done with him yet. Every part of our clothes was taken off and thrown aside at the same time. I know we we're moving too fast, but we didn't care. We missed each other and me and Tyler wanted to make up for lost time. By the time we finished undressing, me and Tyler were engaged in our bare bodies, going at it one another.

The kiss became rough, and so was he.

During that make-out between me and Tyler, he began charging on me. That hardened groin of his pounding me in satisfaction. My moans grew viciously and loudly with every thrust, every motion, and every cycle he performed on me. I grew wetter and wetter by the second. The only thing I could do to keep myself in control was to clinch to his hot, sweaty flesh. I always dreamt of this moment between me and Tyler. Having every inch of him inside me with passion and determination.

Suddenly, the room started spinning around me, alongside the sweat that poured down Tyler's face. It was such a turn-on. It was such ecstacy. To me, it almost felt like reality. I could feel something shake in him. Like something was about to blow up inside Tyler with all the thrusting and all the fucking.

As I clinched harder onto him...

...

...

...we finally took in that sweet perfect release.

He filled every part of his love inside me with just one thrust. I moaned so loud that even the skies of heaven heard me. And it sounded like sweet total bliss. Sounded like the sweetest part of music to my ears as a matter of fact. And it was the kind of music I wanted to hear for a long time.

By the end, me and Tyler would embrace each other with the lust that we shared. The body heat that we shared was more than enough to raise the temperature around El Salvador. I know everyone would see Tyler as nothing but a vain, narcissistic human being who only cares about his looks, but to me, I see Tyler as a caring soul who only cares about what he feels in the inside. I know that he feels the same way in me.

I wanted to close my eyes and have him feel our kiss one more time, but something was bothering my heart. I try to fight it the best that I could, but halfway, I gave in.

So I opened my eyes...

...

...

...and I found out that he wasn't here.

Only to find out that it was all but a dream. Tyler was gone. Basically he was still there in Pasadena, and now, I'm still stuck here in El Salvador. I'm now all alone without anyone to love, including myself. All I could do is lay on my bed, having to last another day and night without my true love.

But you know what? I'm actually fine with that.

Because I know I'll see Tyler again, regardless if we're together or not. Regardless if we were friend, enemy, boyfriend and girlfriend, I would still be happy to see him. And even if it took perhaps a day, a week, a month, or year or perhaps a decade, I'd still be willing to see him again.

But for now, I'll keep dreaming of that moment. Because someday, I know that one of those sweet dreams between me and Tyler...

...

...

...would soon become reality.

* * *

**Yeah, I figured this would be a lot like "Missing You" except that it takes place in Nikki's POV. Anyway, I still hope that the rest of you liked it! And let's keep the pairing of Tyler/Nikki alive and well! Tylikki 4-LIFE and 4-EVAH!**

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! BAZINGA!**


End file.
